The Piranha Games: ReWrite
by JumpingJelloDinosaurs-Rawr
Summary: Katniss and peeta could survive their components easily, But how well would Kate and Immy do in a landscape that is mostly water and death everywhere. While trying to survive, the girls must try to work out what game the capitol is playing. Re-Write!


**The Real characters in this story our not ours! :(**

**Brooke's chapter**

**released : 22/09/2010**

* * *

The short bald man clapped his hands together happily. "So very glad you made it! So very glad!" He boomed. The men and women in the room cringed knowing that if they didn't show up or were late they would lose their lives.

"Mary darling? Yes, Yes Hello Dear, will you write notes down please?" Mary, the bald mans daughter stopped chewing her pink biro and shrugged lazily. She pulled a small pad from her bag and opened it.  
"Sure Daddy"

Henry Snow grinned happily and turned towards the people in the room. "Ahh, Hello friends! I have called you all here today as... well to put it lightly" He paused "We need to come up with new games. It appears the capital is unhappy about the turn the current games have taken" He turned his strange hawk like eyes on a young shaking boy in the corner. "Any news on the criminals?" He asked, his eyes showing that he didn't want to hear anything but good news.

"N-No sir" The boy stuttered, curling towards the wall slightly.

"Pity" Henry hummed, motioning towards the heavily muscled guards by the door. The boy let out a quiet sob as he was dragged from the room. "Anyway!" Henry said cheerfully. "Any ideas?"

"Teams competing against one another?" one women stuttered.

"Boring" Mary snapped, scribbling the idea down anyway.

"Tasks where the player can choose to kill or save someone" a blonde man muttered. There was an awkward silence.

"Get some help" Henry said, rolling his eyes.

"The whole games being based in water?" an old man said lazily. Henry looked at him and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I like it!" Henry said happily. "Write that down Mary!"

Mary shrugged and scribbled it down before nibbling on the end of her pen again.

"Anything to add to that?"

"Fill the whole arena with fishes of some sort?" a curious woman said.

"Piranha's!" Somebody cried.

"Only put a short supply of land there!"

"Stir it up by placing one couple of the same sex in there!" The ideas were commign fast now, everyone desperate to impress the bald man.

"Make them work together before forcing them to kill one another!"

"Make them do tasks for medicine and food!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Henry boomed happily. He stood up, stretching and yawning. "Come Mary darling! Let's go show these ideas to the capital" Henry stopped just in the doorway, letting his niece through the door. "Oh yes, terribly sorry by the way. I cannot get my apologies across far enough"

"Sir? A-apologies for what exactly?" a button nosed woman asked.

"That I can't let you live to see the day when this goes on air" With that the door snapped closed behind him.  
Seconds later the screaming started.

Henry strolled through the corridor's whistling cheerfully. He slung his arm around his Daughters shoulder happily. "How's your Grand-father darling?" He hummed.

"Ask him yourself, he's your Father" She snapped in reply, pushing open the door they we're making their way towards.

"Morning Granddaddy!" she said walking into the long bright room. A long table sat in the middle of the room, people chatting quietly around it.

"Mary" a man at the head of the table greeted, looking up. President Snow smiled at his granddaughter as she bounded towards him. "You have finished your task?"

"Yes granddaddy!" Mary said excitedly, handing him her note book. "I think you will like the idea granddaddy"

"I hope so too" Snow replied, locking eyes with his son in amusement. Henry plopped down into the chair on the right of his father, raising an eyebrow. Snow flicked through the book, the corners of his mouth slowly turned up the further he got through the notes. A few minutes later he gently placed the note book on the table. Mary leaned forward in her seat on the left of her grand-father eagerly.

"So granddaddy?" she asked desperately.

Snow glanced down at the book and made a noise in the back of his throat. "I like it" he said, the room making noises of happiness and gossiping about how it would play out.

~a little over a year later~

Kate Knight slowly woke up to the sounds of the underground coming to life outside their rooms. She sat up slowly, yawing, knowing she had to get up and about as soon as possible. It was what she was raised to know.

Hopping out of bed and walking towards the hole in the wall, placing her arm inside it, she waited patiently as the machine printed her time table onto her arm. Pulling her out of the hole she glanced at the list. _7:30 – breakfast. _That was normal but _8:00 – town meeting_, which was different and unexpected.

Kate shrugged, it must be important, and if it was she had to get ready for it and eat breakfast before making her way to the halls. Tugging her wild red hair into a high pony tail, she walked out from her rooms.

Kate didn't remember it but on occasion her mother would tell her stories about the time when they first came to district 13. Kate and her brother's father had died and the peacekeepers from her old district started cutting down on their people. Her mother had grabbed the five year old Tyler and a one year old Kate and disappeared into the night. Kate's mother had said that she didn't know how it happened but one minute she was running with two complaining children then the next they we're in beds being fed by 13. Tyler looked up when Kate walked into the room, his own wild red hair gleaming in the dim light in their main rooms.

"We have a meeting today" Kate said softy, packing a bag in which she had to use for training sessions to help her become stronger for the mocking jay plan 13 had come up with. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Nope" Tyler replied, packing his own bag, but with more dangerous supply's. Tyler had recently been admitted to the soldier group.

Coin, the president of district 13, the one who was demanding as many people as possible to become soldiers, was very calm woman, Or so everyone assumed. Together the siblings walked towards the cafeteria, chatting quietly to each other.

They quickly got into the food queue, scanning their arms which held their timetables, getting the right amount of food for their body weight and mass. Sitting down at a table with their mother, a perky red headed woman, and several other people and guards they started eating slowly.

Imogene 'Immy' Thompson rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking around slowly. She could hear the sounds of 13 coming alive around her and groaned.

Sticking her arm in the hole, shifting from foot to foot in impatience, she waited for the time table to be written on her arm. When it was done, she yanked her arm from the slot rushing into the main rooms groaning after she saw none of her family were there.

She had a little less than twenty minutes to get to breakfast and eat it. Immy and her family had appeared in 13 around six years ago when new peace keepers were set to their district and their father arranged for Immy, himself, her mother and her younger sister Rose to be moved somewhere else.

But his plan went wrong and they ended up on the run with a ten year old and a six year old. They ended up in district 13 not long after that. Immy and Rose were put in guard training when they came and Rose took to it quickly, being so young.

Immy had more trouble but slowly got the hang of what she had to do for the resistance cause. Dashing from the room, a bag of supplies slung over her shoulder, she rushed to the cafeteria. Quickly scanning her arm and grabbing her food she made her way to her table, smiling and greeting everyone around it.

Placing her tray down in between her best friend and Rose, she scooped some turnips from her bowl and put them in her mouth.

"Could you get any later?" Kate muttered, raising an eyebrow in disproval.

"She let me lay in" Immy replied in annoyance jabbing a finger towards Rose.

"I'm twelve Immy, you are sixteen. You need to learn some responsibly" Rose replied, her voice like wind chimes.

"Listen to the kid" Tyler chimed, from the other side of Kate. The twenty year old ruffled his hair and packed away his bowl and cup. "I'll see you all later after the meeting" He bent and kissed his sister on her forehead, doing the same to his mother before striding from the room.

"Speaking of meetings, hurry up and finish darling" Darla, Immy and Rose's mother, said from across the table. Kaila, Tyler and Kate's mother, smiled and stood up Darla following her as they walked from the room. Immy shovelled food into her mouth as fast as she could, packing away equally as fast. Kate watched amused.

"You're going to be sick"

"I am not"

"Whatever you say Shorty" Kate muttered, patting the shorter girls head. As they walked from the room, Immy collided with someone, Kate grabbing her at the last moment. Looking up their eyes met the confused face of Finnick Odair.

"Finnick?" Kate asked grabbing the boys arm. "What are you doing here? Breakfast is over"

"It is?" Finnick looked like a confused puppy "Oh... Oh! Yes, I was going to the meeting hall..."

"Well, we'll take you up there" Kate said, gently taking his arm and leading him away from the cafeteria, Immy following at their heels. Finnick Odair was one of the winning contestants in the old Hunger games. He along with district 12 was now living in 13. Kate wasn't overly keen on any of them but when Kate and Immy were asked to give a few of them a tour, Kate had a soft spot for the confused Finnick.

"Thank you" Finnick said happily, tugging on some knotted rope he held in his hands and disappeared into the crowd inside the meeting room. Immy grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her towards their families, who were waving franticly at them.

"I wonder if she has agreed to be the Mocking Jay yet" Rose asked, tilting her head at someone a little way from where they stood. Kate rolled her eyes, not having to look to know who the young girl was talking about.

"She hasn't" Tyler muttered angrily, staring at the dark haired girl.

"Oh leave her alone" Immy said, shaking her head. "She's already been through so much"

"The capital is gaining control again" Kate snapped at her friend "we can't afford to leave her alone!" And it was true; the Capital was getting more control as time went on. A few months ago the Capitals new game had just ended. A game called The Piranha Games, maybe even more creative than the last Hunger Games.

"Attention!" a loud voice travelled over the meeting hall and many heads turned towards Coin, her hair as neat and perfect as ever.

"I'll get right to the point shall I?" She said, her eyes taking in the faces of her people.

"This isn't going to be good" Darla Muttered quietly, her hand resting on Rose's sandy brown hair.

"Of course not, my friend" Kaila replied sadly.

"Now many of you know about the capitals new game" Angry voice's filled the room, as 13's people muttered angrily about the new sick game.

"Quiet!" One of Coin's men roared and the room silenced quickly. Tyler had a dreamy look on his face.

"Thank you" Coin hummed.

"Now, yesterday evening I received a note from the Capital..." The room was hushed, looking confused or fearful about what this could mean.

"It appears they have decided to... go back on their deal" Fearful cries ran through the hall, the remaining group of children there was clinging to their parents, Men yelling in anger.

"Yes, Yes, I know!" Coin yelled above the noise, smoothing out her hair. "I do not know why they have decided to no longer let us 'play dead' but... at the moment they are the leaders, which means we have to go along with their plans" as she said this, her eyes were trained on Katniss, one single eyebrow arched.

"We have to play their games"

* * *

**Well there you have it, A re-write of mine and Amzys story...**  
**As you can tell, we changed a lot of the characters names and altered their personalities... and of course now that we have both read Mocking Jay (OMG!) we can base 13 on The real one :D**  
**Don't worry it's going to be cannon paring for the real characters, so no FinnickXOC, or KatnissXOC... In fact, I only added them in for the fun of it, I could easily edit them out and it wouldn't make a difference!**

**Reveiw! ... Please?**


End file.
